Transmitting graphics and images from one computer to another can be a resource intensive process. The process becomes even more resource intensive when the graphics are three-dimensional graphics or other resource-intensive graphics. There exist many different systems and processes for transmitting or streaming resource-intensive graphics, however, many of them sacrifice quality or end-user experience for the ability to transmit the graphics from one computer to another. Systems for transmitting two-dimensional or less-resource-intensive graphics often fail to provide the computing resources required for enhanced graphics. Such enhanced graphics requirements can include the increased computing resources needed to both render and transmit three-dimensional graphics, the complexity of rendering a two-dimensional representation of a three-dimensional image, and other such requirements.
There exist systems that can be used to transmit a two-dimensional or three-dimensional graphic from one computer to another. Some of these systems can reduce the amount of graphical data transmitted from computer to another by transmitting only the dirty regions of an image, i.e. the regions of an image that have changed over a period of time. While this method may reduce the amount of graphical data that is transmitted, redundancies can exist in the sense that the same dirty region can be transmitted twice. Furthermore, these methods typically capture and transmit all dirty regions. The volume of dirty region data can, in some instances be so large, that the amount of graphical data transmitted from one machine to another is not substantially reduced. Thus, there is a need to prioritize the graphical data sent from one machine to another to further reduce the amount of graphical data transmitted over a communication channel.